This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
There is great interest in the use of mixed electronic photonic devices in telecommunication and computational applications. Electro-optic modulators with compact size and reduced drive power are of interest for information transmission in electronic photonic devices.